


so you love somebody

by jessewrites



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: (vaguely? college au maybe?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Double Date, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, this is literally the fluffiest thing i've ever written bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessewrites/pseuds/jessewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha says it so casually, tossing her bag to the side as the comes through the door.<br/>“Mary Bolkonsky asked me out today.”<br/>Sonya, on the other hand, nearly loses her mind.<br/>“Wait, seriously? Natasha, that’s amazing! That’s great! I’m so happy for-”<br/>“Sonya, chill,” Natasha says, laughing. “please. You seem more excited than me.”<br/>“But it is exciting!” Sonya insists. “When’s the date?”</p><p>(from the prompt: "Sonya & Natasha - talking about girls")</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you love somebody

Natasha sighs, dramatically rolling onto her back. She even takes a pillow from next to her on the bed and clutches it to her chest for good measure.  
“She’s just… _so_ pretty, you know?”

Sonya laughs at her from the beanbag on the floor.

“Natasha, I love you, and I would never doubt you, but are you sure you only like this girl as a friend? I mean, you-”

Natasha, at this, blushes furiously.

“No! I mean, of course! We’re just friends and I-” she stammers, desperately trying to dig herself out of the hole she’s created.

“Natalie, it’s okay,” is all Sonya says. “You don’t have to pretend you don’t like her.”

“But-

“It’s okay. I promise.” Sonya and Natasha have always been like twins, but in this moment Sonya feels like Natalie’s older sister. Someone to be there, to reassure her that it’s okay.

Silence falls between them. It’s not uncomfortable, just quiet.

Ten, twenty minutes later and Sonya’s starting to think that Natasha may have fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Natasha’s voice, unsure.

“Sonya, I think I.. I mean I might, maybe.. I think,” and Natasha takes a deep breath. “I think I like girls. Like, only girls?” and she lets out a shaky laugh. “So… yeah.”

Sonya smiles to herself and tries to pretend she didn’t see this coming.

“That’s great, Natalie! I mean, that’s good. That you’ve… accepted yourself?”

They both burst into laughter. Sonya’s glad that the awkwardness didn’t throw a wrench in the conversation.

After that it’s quiet again, more or less. Comfortable.

\---

Two weeks later, and Natasha’s acting like she’s got something to hide.

“Is something wrong, Nat?” Sonya asks, trying to act casual despite her worries.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Natasha says, too fast. “It’s nobody. I mean, it’s nothing.” She blushes and tries to turn away so Sonya won’t see.

Sonya’s pretty sure she knows what’s happening. She recognizes it from herself:

Natasha Rostova has a crush.

“Natasha,” Sonya says, “I’m… here for you, okay? If you ever want to… talk, or something. About anything.”

Natasha knows that Sonya knows something.

“Uh... thanks, Sonya.”

\---

Natasha finds Sonya in her room after dinner.

“Sonya?”

Sonya looks up from her laptop, closing it when she sees the look on Natasha’s face.

“What’s up? Are you okay, Nat? Is there someone I need to-”

“Sonya, I’m fine,” Natasha says, her voice small. “It’s just-”

She takes a moment, and Sonya’s pretty sure she knows what’s coming, but she’s not going to say anything.

“You know how, uh, the other day, I was talking about,” and Natasha takes yet another deep breath, “... Mary Bolkonsky?”

Sonya can’t help but smile.

“Yeah.”

“I think I…. like her? Like, like her? And I don’t know what to do and I’m kind of scared and what if-”

“It’s okay,” Sonya says. “Deep breaths, Natalie.”

“But what if-”

“It’s okay. I promise.” (This conversation feels familiar. Leave it to Natasha.)

There’s a beat, a pause.

“She’s just - oh, Sonya, she’s amazing.”

Sonya just raises an eyebrow and stifles a laugh. Natasha continues, and it’s like she’s a different person than just a moment before.

“She’s so pretty - no, _beautiful -_ and she’s so nice and her eyes are so pretty and - Sonya, you wouldn’t believe! She’s perfect, and amazing, and…”

Natasha trails off, a distant, dreamy expression on her face.

Natasha now turns to Sonya, a glint in her eye.

“Do _you_ like anyone, Sonya?”

Sonya blushes before realizing she doesn’t have anything to lose.

“Helene, maybe?”

“ _Kuragin?”_ Natasha feigns shock, but she’s smiling.

“Yes, I know,-”

“Kuragin!”

“Hey, you have a crush on Andrey Bolkonsky’s sister, so I don’t think you can realy-”

“At least the Bolksonskys are nice enough! All I’ve heard of the Kuragins is Anatole this, and Anatole that - God, remember when I liked him? Even Helene is better than him.”

Both of them pause in their “arguing” to laugh. Natasha had been head over heels for Anatole Kuragin not too long ago. Natasha exaggerates a shudder at the memory.

“What do you mean ‘even Helene’?” Sonya says. “Helene is great, Natalie. Have you met her? I mean, please.”

Natasha knows she’s lost by now.

“Still.”

Sonya just laughs at her again.

\---

Natasha says it so casually, tossing her bag to the side as the comes through the door.

“Mary Bolkonsky asked me out today.”

Sonya, on the other hand, nearly loses her mind, leaning forward across the kitchen counter.

“Wait, seriously? Natasha, that’s amazing! That’s great! I’m so happy for-”

“Sonya, chill,” Natasha says, laughing. “please. You seem more excited than me.”

“But it is exciting!” Sonya insists. “When’s the date?”

“Next Friday. It’s nothing big, we’re just gonna see a movie or something.”

“What do you mean ‘or something’?” Sonya asks, obviously a little confused.

“I don’t know!” Natasha says, equally frustrated and laughing.

“I mean, we’ll probably just see a movie, but we might get ice cream or something before. I told you, I don’t know.”

“That’s so cliché!” Sonya half-shouts. “I love it! Oh my God!”

Natasha just shakes her head, pretending she’s tired of Sonya’s enthusiasm while not-really-hiding a smile.

The conversation dies, the silence between them only a little awkward.

Sonya’s phone buzzes. It’s just loud enough (or quiet enough, really) for Natasha to hear.

“Is that Helene?” Natasha teases, hopping up to sit on the counter.

When Sonya doesn’t answer, Natasha’s eyes widen.

“ _No._ ”

She’s grinning now, swinging her feet loosely.

Sonya’s mouth drops open.

“Helene Kuragin just texted me.”

Natasha narrows her eyes, turns her head a little.

Sonya doesn’t say anything.

“Wait, you’re not joking.”

“Helene Kuragin just... asked me out.” Sonya says, her voice slow, steady.

“What? When?”

“I don’t know! She literally just asked if I ‘wanted to go out sometime’!”

“Sonya!” is all Natasha says, too excited to contain herself. Then, quieter. A mischievous glint in her eye.

“Sonya…”

“Hm?’

“How do you feel about the concept of a double date?”

 

\---

“Is this real?” Natasha asks, and Sonya gets the feeling that she’s not entirely joking. “Do I look okay? Is this dress-”

“You look amazing,” Sonya assures her. Natasha smooths her dress in the mirror, reapplies her favorite red lipstick one more time just in case. (In case of what, she’s not exactly sure.)

“You do too!” Natasha says, unable to stop from giggling a little.

(Sonya doesn’t think she’s ever seen Natasha so happy. At least, not for a long time. Since... before Anatole. Not that Natasha wasn’t happy with Anatole. It’s just - it’s different.

Either way, Natasha is beautiful. Radiant.)

Sonya’s wearing an outfit that’s been sitting in her closet for ages - a simple grey skirt with a polka-dot blouse that Natasha had told her to wear. It’s casual, she thinks, but cute enough for a date.

Natasha’s phone buzzes; it’s from Mary. Natasha shows Sonya the picture excitedly.

“She’s _so_ cute, Sonya, I’m gonna cry!”

Sonya smiles. Somehow, Mary manages to make the dog filter look precious and adorable.

“Are you ready?” Sonya asks, waiting for Natasha to send a quick reply. “I’m driving.”

Natasha’s almost bouncing as she grabs her purse. It occurs to Sonya again how nice it is to see her happy like this.

“Helene texted me,” Sonya says. “We’re supposed to be there in like, twenty minutes.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Natasha calls, already halfway out the door. “Sonya, let's go!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!! kudos and comments/feedback are always appreciated !! :0
> 
> (title from "charming" from great comet !)


End file.
